Pocky and a Sunset
by Narora Senoku
Summary: The last one was a Crepe, this one... was Pokey and a beautiful view. [NarutoxNepgear] (I promised that I would upload one of those, so, here's one that I was hit with inspiration for).


**A/N**: **I just got the idea as I was listening to Nep waltz. So, I guess this will kick off the first chapter of... this series! (at time of writing this, I didn't figure out the name of the story yet).**

**(And, because this story was thought of during Nep waltz, I would suggest listening to it as you read this story! It sets a mood to match it!)**

_Pocky and a Sunset_

_Chapter 1 – Pocky Game_

Visiting Leanbox was rare for Nepgear. It was even more rare to have along her sister. More so, when all of the _other_ Goddesses and candidates were following along.

She had suspected that they were all going for their own reasons, but she didn't put much thought into that. She had... another thing on her mind...

With a rosy hue to her cheeks, she tilted her face away from the group of six flying at varying distances from her. The news about them had already gone public, and they'd received quite a bit of media attention, but it still served to make her giddy and embarrassed when she thought of it.

But, back to her soon to be ending 'transit' to Leanbox's Basilicom, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set for the day, casting an reddish-orange glow across the ground and towering structure that was Vert's and Naruto's home. But it was much to early still for either of them to sleep. Vert especially; she's probably be up to all hours of the night playing her varying amounts of games. Surprisingly, Naruto hadn't picked up that habit, though Nepgear suspected that Vert had tried at one point or another...

Her mind came back to reality from her musings when her feet hit the floor of the topmost portion of the Basilicom. Reverting to her Human form, she patently waited for the others to land and do the same before following them inside.

Just as she was about to walk in, an out of place movement from the top of the Basilicom caught her eye, but she paid it no mind when it didn't happen again after she cast her gaze over the area.

Inside the Basilicom was somewhat warmer then outside, with the sun now giving way to the moon and cooling the outside air bit by bit.

Out of habit and just plain, sad experience, it was easy for them to find Vert in her dark room, the only light coming from the multiple computer monitors and televisions she had around her. What was surprising and not normal, was to see her casually watching some internet series on MeTube. She recalled seeing a bit of it herself; Mage Academy. It had grown quite popular in the short amount of time it had appeared. One of the characters was even modeled after herself, but of course, had a different name, history, and family.

...Personalities were the same though... quite odd, but, she felt flattered either way.

And, after a few minutes of small-talk, Nepgear decided to put her own question in.

"Where's Naruto?"

An innocent question to some, but to everybody there, they already knew why she wanted to know where he was.

Vert smiled at the screen after a particularly funny moment between two rival characters, before turning her smile to Nepgear and pointed up with her free hand, as her left was holding a cup of what seemed to be coffee. "His usual place."

With a small bow of her head and word of gratitude, she was quick to leave the room and sneak up to the up-most floor of the Basilicom again. And from there, she transformed and flew up to the roof. It was flat enough to easily stand on, but did have an edge to it despite it's large size. After silently landing, she was quick to change back to her human form and approach the only other person on the roof.

He must not have noticed their arrival, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He most definitely didn't know she was near him. It was odd, she seemed to be the only person in existence to be able to get the drop on him. When she'd asked him about it, he just said that she had a calming aura around her, and he never noticed her when she got near, because it caused him to drop his guard.

She paused for a moment, not far behind him, to take in his features in the setting sun. His blonde hair, a sun-kissed, bright yellow, had a beautiful glow in the red of the sunset. The calm, but noticeable wind that was blowing up here managed to shake his hair around gently, along with his clothing.

Said clothing, was mostly black, but around his neck was a dark orange tie, slackly hung there and moving slightly in the winds as well. On some, or even most people, it would look horrendous, but it just seemed to work for him. His other clothing was dark colored most of the time, so the somewhat bright orange of the tie off-set the depressing aura he seems to give off. His face was always set in an even look, almost bored but... more tired, maybe.

She didn't mind it. She'd long fallen for the man before he'd taken on this change in outfit a few years ago.

Silently, she walked up to him, somehow stopping the noise from her shoes. She'd done this many times before, so she knew he wouldn't react violently if she just did what she always did.

There was the added bonus that he may already know she was here and was expecting it.

Quietly, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. Pulling his head back against her bosom and her face into his hair, she closed her eyes and let herself submerge into his scent, gently holding his head with her hands.

She felt him move his head slightly, and after a few moments, place his one hand over top her left one. They held the position for just a few seconds longer, before she loosened her hold and shuffled her way to his right side.

He was sitting on the edge of the Basilicom, watching out over the large nation that was bathed in orange and long shadows, his legs dangling over the edge. In his left hand was a box of Pocky. It wasn't something he enjoyed a great deal, but it was just about the only sweet treat that he actually ate. Naruto didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

In silence, they sat for a bit, with Nepgear holding onto his right arm and relaxing her body onto his own, just enjoying his presence. It was calming when it was just them alone somewhere. Quite often visits to Leanbox ended like this, or were this for the entire day.

It wasn't that either wasn't talkative; Naruto was actually quite happy to speak around her. The other candidates and their sisters (save Vert, because she relieved the same treatment), just assumed that he was a quiet man. In reality, it was his past with Arfoire that made him nervous to talk with any of them. He was still unsure as to how they felt about him now, so, he only opened up to the ones that had a special, permanent place in his heart: Vert and Nepgear. Neptune, while starting to accept him because of his relationship with Nepgear, was making her way into that sacred spot, but she'd still a bit of a ways to go.

The twins were there, but they just weren't old enough. Blanc he didn't know well enough, same with Noire and Uni, both of which had a crush on him, but had at the very least, backed off in respect to his mutual romantic relationship with Nepgear.

Said girl, after sitting for just a bit, cast her gaze upward and to the left, looking at his face neutrally.

He had a bit of that chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth. His head and eyes were still, while his hair was still shifting around slowly in the winds and low light. His blue eyes were full of life and, dispute his outward body language or appearance, she knew he was happy. She was able to read him like an open book after the first few months. It was coming up on six months now though. They'd long since moved passed their embarrassment (or... well Naruto had...). Kissing and hugging were thing's they'd often done, with respect to public of course.

They had done... _that..._ only once, just a few months ago...

With a red face, she turned her gaze back out to the town, calming her heart. _That_ had been quite an experience and she always felt like she was going to explode every time she thought of it. So, she did what she always did when it was brought up, and pushed it to the back of her mind. It worked to calm her down and think clearly again.

She glanced back up at him, wanting to move in for a kiss, but noticed that he'd just put another stick into his mouth.

...slow eater...

Tugging on his sleeve lightly, she got his attention, and he turned his head, the uneaten stick turning with his mouth as he blinked his eyes once.

Leaning upward, she put her mouth on the other end and bit down the stick, before lightly touching her lips to his moist ones.

It lasted only a second or two, but but she broke away from him and smiled at him, munching on and swallowing the half of the stick that she'd eaten/stole from him. When she was finished and swallowed, she watched him lean down and kiss both ends of her lips.

When he pulled back, she noticed that he had crumbs on his mouth and was licking them up. He looked calm, but his cheeks were dusted pink, the same as her own.

And it continued like that until the sun fully set and Neptune decided to finally go back to Planeptune.

_**.::End::.**_

**A/N: I hope you liked that little spur of the moment thing. I didn't want fancy, I just wanted fluff I think.**

**I may make more, I may not... depends on the ideas I get (Suggestions are always welcome. Unique suggestions are _very_ welcome).**


End file.
